


Truth Rebirth

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Reborn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diverge from In The Future of Darkness Special Episode, Gen, Mentions of Time Travel, No seriously the CAST OF POKEMON REBORN, Player Character also returns to the Future, Too many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: One who had previously been turned into a Pokemon, and her ever present partner. They had been given this chance, and they were not going to waste it. Why not use it to go to a new region? How about the region of Reborn? (A PMD Explorers of Sky and Pokemon Reborn crossover fanfic.)





	Truth Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS GUESS WHO IS WRITING IN A TOTALLY DIFFERENT FANDOM FOR ONCE!
> 
> Note: This fic is a crossover between the mainstream games, Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky, and one of THE BEST fangames I've played in a while: Pokemon Reborn. Dialogue from Reborn will be used in this fic with occasional variation and lines added, but please remember that dialogue and the events that will happen in this fic is the brainchild of Amethyst, the creator of Pokemon Reborn.

The Reborn Region. Perilous. Closed off. A utopia that had fallen due to the machinations of others. The city of Reborn and its districts were the centre of disaster after disaster. Its people were often caught up in the chaos. Its people jaded and cold as a result. A region that had originally been built up as a centre of hope, but fell to despair.

And a human who was once turned into a Pokemon was heading there, partner in tow.

* * *

When Veritas became a Pokemon trainer, she always thought, 'Hey, life is short, let's make the most of it.'. Then the brown haired, glasses wearing teen found herself in the middle of multiple world ending situations and getting turned into a Pikachu. Now? She was making her way to the Reborn region. She had travelled from the mythical continent of Pokemon, Paradisia, where she had originally ended up working together with Grovyle, to the city scape of Unova, to catch a train to Reborn.

Grovyle was with her. It seemed that despite her human persona returning to the future, her Pokemon self had decided to stay on with their partner. It had taken her grass type companion a while to realise that yes, Dialga had indeed decided to separate her two personas to maintain the integrity of the timeline. He and Dusknoir had been suitably stunned when they found her lying on the beach outside of the Treasure Town of the future.

Dusknoir decided to join a guild proper this time, having found solace in exploration without the dangers of time stopping and destroying the world. Grovyle on the other hand, had wanted to know more about the outer lands, the main continents where there were more humans than Pokemon. Veritas, with all her memories back, simply smiled, knowing that her friend was more interested in understanding how human society worked first hand.

Explaining the concepts of Pokeballs took time, and her partner had looked extremely uncomfortable when she let him out of it, grumbling about a lack of freedom. Veritas on the other hand was highly amused.

Then, a letter from the Reborn League had come to her home in Pallet.

Veritas had become champion for two regions, Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively. All the others, she had given up after attaining her eight badge in favour of doing other things. Unova was a special case, having been more of an observer for most of the events that had happened there. She had bumped into N on occasion, who was surprised to see another who could speak to Pokemon.

However, the months turned years she spent in Paradisia trying to save the past resulted in her titles as Champion being revoked when she was declared missing. So, she had been surprised when she received that invitation in the first place. Then again, her extensive battle record could have been the reason for the invite.

She would start afresh in this relatively unknown region. Perhaps only with Grovyle. But she wanted all that this region would throw at her and she would enjoy the new journey she would take.

* * *

Saffron Train Station was crowded as always. People milling about as they prepared to head Goldenrod. Of course, Veritas wasn't heading to those platforms. Rather, she looked for the not so packed platform that the train bound for Reborn was. It was odd that not many were headed there, but then again, entry into Reborn was often invite only, or you were related to someone who lived there.

As Veritas stepped onto the train, a familiar throb went through her head, and her vision faltered for a moment. Gripping the handle bar of the train as she pulled herself onto it, Veritas swayed when she felt the nausea that preceded a vision of the Dimensional Scream. She quickly stumbled into one of the cabins and collapsed when the vision over took her.

"… _We're nearly there, Veritas. The train will be pulling into the Peridot Station shortly. I've arranged for one of my staff to meet you when we arrive. She'll be your guide to the city," The female voice said cheerfully. "So without further ado…"_

" _Hm? Do you hear something?"_

"… _Run!"_

_*BOOM*_

…

…

"Hey… Wake up… Miss please wake up!"

Veritas startled awake at the slightly familiar voice. And blinked. She was lying on the ground, and there was a silver haired woman hovering above her.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" Veritas yelped as she scrambled up onto the train car seat. Looking out the window, she was surprised to find how dark out it was.

"What happened miss? Were you attacked or something?" the silver haired lady asked.

Veritas shook her head, "Passed out. It's… a condition I have."

"And you're traveling to Reborn like that?"

"Only a few things trigger it," Veritas shook her head. "I should be fine."

She nodded, "Very well then. My name is Ame, I was here to give you a briefing on the Reborn region. It's my policy to do so for any newcomers as the manager of the Reborn League. I believe you are here to challenge it?"

Veritas chuckled, "Maybe? When I received the invitation to participate in the League, I was surprised. I haven't actually taken on a Gym circuit in a long while, after all."

Ame nodded, "Well then, I may have to explain a few things about Reborn City after all. Firstly, due to environmental destruction, please do not expect wild Pokemon in the city, since a large majority have fled. The main population of Reborn City is made up of humans…"

At this, Veritas blinked in surprise. Environmental destruction so bad that it completely upturned the local ecosystem? That was… worrying. But perhaps measures were being taken, considering what Ame said next.

"… which would normally be the case. Reborn has been ravaged by disaster and impurity, and it is only recently that we've begun repopulating the local wildlife since the disaster happened years ago."

"Second," Ame continued, "Reborn is a region that  _attracts_  strong trainers. If you are here for the Gym challenge, you've come to the right place, and our local trainers are no slouches either."

Veritas chuckled. No slouches, eh? Even  _if_  she was going to be starting afresh with her team (with only Grovyle in tow) it wasn't as if she was inexperienced. Going through five different gym challenges and becoming champion of two regions did that.

"Enough on this. What about you? Do forgive me for asking, but, what is your name?" Ame asked.

"Veritas. Veritas of Kanto," She smiled.

"Veritas, huh," Ame mumbled. "Like the former Hoenn and Sinnoh Champion who went missing a few years back?"

Veritas held back a choking laugh and instead gave a smile, "I guess?"

Ame shook her head and looked out the window, spotting the smoke covered city drawing closer.

"We're nearly there, Veritas. The train will be pulling into the Peridot Station shortly. I've arranged for one of my staff to meet you when we arrive. She'll be your guide to the city," Ame said cheerfully. "So without further ado…"

And Veritas froze. 'No. No no no no NO! It's happening now?!'

A near undiscernible rumble echoed. But Ame heard it, and her next line confirmed her fears, "Hm? Do you hear something?"

The rumble became louder, becoming blasts that could only be attributed to explosions of sorts, and Veritas knew it was too late to stop what was coming when Ame looked out of their cabin and immediately turned to her and shouted, "RUN!"

Much too late.

*BOOM*

…

…

"… _ritas…"_

" _Veritas…"_

" _VERITAS WAKE UP!"_

Brown eyes shot open as Veritas gasped awake, then coughed as she inhaled the smoke from her surroundings. Next to her, a Grovyle sighs in relief,  _"Well, finally she wakes."_

"Hello to you too, partner. I see you've let yourself out," Veritas muttered as she coughed again, and adjusted her glasses.

"Well, you seem to have a loyal Pokemon with you," a female voice said, causing Veritas to see Ame crouching in front of her. "That Grovyle of yours wouldn't let any of our medics get close to you."

Veritas just glared at Grovyle, who only muttered,  _"Well excuse me for not trusting humans I don't know with my partner._ "

"Anyways, I'm glad you are okay, Miss Veritas," Ame said as she helped Veritas to her feet. "I'm not sure what happened, but it seems like someone caused the train we were on to explode right as we pulled into the station."

"Let's just be glad that we survived, Ame," Veritas sighed, "But seriously, who would do such a thing?"

"Well…" Ame pondered when a too cheerful voice called out "Hihi!" and a green haired girl in a… wait was that a cheerleading outfit?!

Ame just sighed, "…Julia. Of course. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" The girl sing-songed, giggling as she admired the rubble, "I was at the gym-gym and then suddenly BOOOOM, so I came running! Nobody booms things without me!"

" _I can see why this Ame suspects her if this is how she reacts to explosions and their aftermaths,"_ Grovyle deadpanned, causing Veritas to hiss, "Grovyle!"

"Well  _somebody did_ ," Ame declared. "I don't think it was a coincidence that the bomb or whatever it was detonated right when the train entered the station. Someone planned to destroy the station."

Julia hummed, glancing at the heavily damaged walls of the station, "By the looks of it, they did a pretty good job."

"Julia! This is hardly the time to be admiring their work!" Ame scolded, prompting an unapologetic "Sorry~" from Julia.

"Grovyle I think I am starting to agree with you. I can totally understand why Ame feels like she's a possible suspect. I wonder how often she's blown things up…" Veritas muttered, causing Grovyle to smirk,  _"Glad you agree, partner_."

"I'm going to have to close off the perimeter. The culprit may not have left the area yet," Ame stated, before she turned to Veritas, "I'm sorry, Veritas, but it looks like I won't be able to help you out after all. However, one of my associates should be waiting down at the Grand Hall. And…"

Ame gave a hesitant smile, "Please don't worry too much about all this. We'll take care of it."

With that said, Ame walked off to talk with the police officers nearby, giving them orders and directing them. Julia, however lingered to introduce herself.

"So, you're Veritas? I'm Julia! Captain of cheer and pep, and all things bubbly and bright!" Julia grinned, "Pop Quiz! Are you taking on the Reborn League?"

Veritas chuckled at her cheer, "Maybe?"

"Oh pooh. What's with that answer?" she pouted, but then reverted to her cheery self, "In case you do decide to take part, I'll see you very soon, because I'm also the Electric Gym Leader!"

Veritas blinked in surprise. 'She's a GYM LEADER?!'

"I'll be looking forward to your challenge, so go on! Get down to the Grand Hall already!" Julia cheered, before leaving to help Ame out, leaving a bewildered Veritas and Grovyle behind.

" _Partner, are Gym Leaders usually this quirky? I mean… She reminds me of Wigglytuff, or even Celebi with that personality of hers,"_  Grovyle muttered.

"Grovyle, you had better not let Celebi hear that," Veritas muttered back. "But if she's the Electric Type Gym Leader, and she likes explosions…"

" _Watch out of Voltorbs and Electrodes?"_  Grovyle asked.

"Yeah. You still have Dig in your arsenal?" Veritas replied, beginning to walk away from the rubble, keeping an ear out on the conversations around her even while they discussed things.

" _Pretty sure I do. But I though you want to do this with new team members,"_  her partner followed as he questioned, curious as to why the sudden query about his moveset.

"Technically, I haven't used you in a trainer battle before. We've gone up against mainly wild Pokemon. And you are pretty used to battling without a human giving you orders," Veritas explained. "You're going to have to get used to the change somehow, what better way than the first Gym?"

Grovyle nodded,  _"I see. Anyways… Do your journeys always start out this explosively?"_

Veritas groaned, "No. It's just really bad luck that today and my trip to Paradisia had me caught in the middle of situations like these. But do I regret these starts? No. However…"

" _It feels lawless doesn't it. Like the bandits and thieves that roamed the Mystery Dungeons,"_  Grovyle replied, observing the suspicious glances from the people milling around the explosion site, and the fact that the city in front of them looked just as gloomy as the time-frozen world that Paradisia had been before they changed the past.

"Yeah…" Veritas sighed. "Something is definitely going on in this city, enough that someone purposely planned on cutting it off from the outside world. We'll… just have to wait and see."

The two of them looked at the smoke covered night sky as they made their way to the Opal Ward, hoping that whatever was in store for them in this region… it would not end in heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't updated like I promised. I am STILL writing it. It is just that with life going on… I'm often too tired to write… This fic, however, has been sitting in my hard disk for almost a year now, waiting for me to post it. So post it I WILL.
> 
> Okay, enough of apologies. I think a large percentage of you have NO CLUE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. Put it simply:
> 
> 1\. The Mystery Dungeon continent is a large mythical landmass that I like to call Paradisia (Where there are a bunch of towns on different parts of it).
> 
> 2\. My OC – Veritas (Who I have named my Player Character in Reborn) in this story is also the Human from Mystery Dungeon, but also one who has participated in almost ALL the Gym Circuits. In fact, what I've mentioned in the fic is mostly true for my experience of the mainstream games. While I technically have completed Kanto and Johto before, Unova and XY? Yeah incomplete AKA I decided to screw challenging the Elite Four, and honestly it also reflects my more recent playthrough of Fire Red and Heart Gold. Hoenn AND Sinnoh were the ones I played from start to finish, THREE SEPERATE TIMES FOR HOENN AND TWICE FOR SINNOH.
> 
> 3\. This is a world where my OC ended up on Paradisia just as time freezing affected the WHOLE WORLD. From what I can tell in Mystery Dungeon, even if time stopped, it was a gradual process. It did not affect everything at once. After this she meets Grovyle and the rest is history.
> 
> 4\. Veritas can understand what Pokemon say. Of course she would. After all, how exactly was she able to understand Grovyle during their journey to save the world? Gestures would not work. And since Grovyle and his partner used to RESEARCH TOGETHER, yeah she needs to understand Pokespeech on top of the Dimensional Scream.
> 
> 5\. Veritas spent YEARS on Paradisia as opposed to MONTHS. Why? Research while on the run is fucking HARD. I actually estimate that that a percentage of this time was spent trying to find where Celebi would appear since technically she would be easier to ask rather than a corrupted Time Deity about how to save the world.
> 
> 6\. I will be following the story of Reborn to a point. There will be a few parts of the story where I will diverge, and it will be because of the Dimensional Scream. I won't say which parts, but those who have played Reborn… well… I think you can guess what may change.
> 
> Anyways, this technically isn't my first Pokemon Fanfic. I wrote one that has NEVER BEEN POSTED BEFORE because of how Mary Sue my OC was (But I still enjoy creating situations for her). This fic will not be updated on a regular basis since I will need to watch people play and I am a Uni student AKA by default I don't really write regularly.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, and leave a comment/review before you go!
> 
> Kiri Kaitou Clover


End file.
